


Floral Print

by jellophish



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Flower Shop & Tattoo Parlor, F/M, Gency
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-10 02:55:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17417702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jellophish/pseuds/jellophish
Summary: Genji gets a new tattoo to commemorate his new flower shop. He also makes a new friend. | Gency, Florist Genji/Tattoo Artist Mercy | 2 part story





	Floral Print

**Author's Note:**

> Hi all! I’m trying my hand at writing stories with more chapters, although this one is once again a bit of a short fic. I really felt like writing this out though!

In the past, this process meant a couple hours of pain. Minutes would pass by, with Genji wincing in pain every once in a while.

 But not this time. Getting ink became somewhat of a spa treatment for him. Every time the needle made contact with his skin, he felt a bit of euphoria. The sound of the tattoo machine’s buzz was like a song. He wasn’t entirely sure of this made him a masochist or not.

“Are you good?”

The machine had stopped.

Genji took a glance to the right, where a blonde woman held the tattoo machine above his skin. Her hair was tied into a bun, away from her face, allowing her to work. The white tank top she wore showed off her arms, which were decorated heavily in ink. Tattoos went from her wrists to her shoulders in full sleeves. She looked at him inquisitively.

“Yeah,” he said. “It doesn’t hurt.”

“Getting tired yet though?” She asked.

Genji shifted. “Nope.”

The tattoo artist shrugged and turned the machine on again. “You just let me know if you need a break. You made sure to eat before this right?”

“Yes,” he chuckled.

He stayed quiet again. To be honest, he was mostly tired from his work. He was excited all day about coming here because it meant he could really relax. As he tried to relax again, Genji took a look at the woman tattooing him out of the corner of his eye. Her arms were adorned in mostly doves.

“Angela, right?”

“Yeah,” she replied.

“I see you like birds.”

Angela chuckled. “Yeah - I kind of had a phase of just wanting a lot of birds on me.”

Angela continued to work, drawing delicate leaves onto his back.

“I see you like dragons.” She smirked.

“Well,” he said. “It was a family related thing.”

“I see - so why the flowers now?” She asked him.

“I just started a new job,” he said. “I work something really different from what I used to do.”

“And what was that?”

“Mm...the family business.” He said. He tried to keep being vague, but he couldn’t help but realize he’d repeated talking about his family. Maybe he could lie and say they used to be bakers. Though, he wasn’t sure what bakers and dragons had anything to do with each other.

“So now you work as...?”

“I opened a flower shop.”

“Really,” Angela said, smiling. “You don’t look like someone who’d own a flower shop.”

“Well,” he replied. “You don’t look like a tattoo artist,”

The woman chuckled. “What’s that supposed to mean?”

“I dunno,” he said. “I didn’t see it in your eyes.”

Angela took a moment in silence to focus on the bunches of flowers she was drawing into his skin. She liked to concentrate on shading, since it was her favorite part. It relaxed her the most, especially when lineart tended to be so stressful. She wanted to make sure that the flowers adorned the dragon already on his back, not hid them. She then wiped his skin to get rid of the excess ink.

“You might be a little right,” she said.

“Oh?”

“I went to medical school before doing this,” she said. “I really wanted to be a doctor.”

Genji tried his best to stay still. “A doctor? Now that I could see. Why the change?”

She sighed. “Let’s just say life didn’t allow for it right now. Besides, I like tattooing. Drawing used to be just a hobby, but now I get to do this.”

Angela began finishing up one of the flowers, and started to move onto the next.

“How’d you learn how to draw so fast?”

“You’d be surprised what consistent practice can teach you,” she chuckled. “Lots of resources online too, these days.” 

“What about you, hm?” Angela asked. She dipped her machine into more ink. “What’s your story with this flower shop?”

Genji bit his lip in thought. “My family used to do some shady business. I didn’t want anything to do with it anymore, but I had to find a job quick. This older lady had a flower shop, but she could hardly take care of it anymore.” He said.

“One day, I came to her shop and helped her out with carrying a couple of plants - and later she hired me.”

Angela nodded, listening to his story.

“Besides, flowers are pretty.” He said.

“Oh yes - especially the ones you chose,” The tattoo artist replied. “Sakura and Gardenias are beautiful.”

Genji felt himself start to wince. Pleasure started turning to pain, and he felt his limit coming.

“Could we take a break?”

Angela nodded, wiping the excess ink once more from his body. She placed the tattoo machine down, taking another look at her work.

“Well, I can say it’s coming along nicely,” she smiled.

Genji got up, feeling sore from all the needles. He breathed in some air.

“Thank you,” He said.

“No problem,” she said. “I hope your new job does well for you then.”

She gave him a sweet smile. Something about it was quite attractive, accented by the tousled hair and the tattoos on her shoulders and arms. He never thought himself to be into tattoos on a person, despite having some himself, but her look was a look. 

He caught himself before he could be caught staring for too long.

“Ahem, so,” he said, clearing his throat. “Once this is done, shall I come in next week the same time?”

“Yup,” she said. “I’ve already checked my schedule for you. Won’t be long now!”

Genji nodded in reply. 

“Oh and, Mr. Shimada, I would love to come by your flower shop.”

Genji’s eyebrows raised in surprise. “Yeah?”

The blonde nodded. “Sure,” she said. “You seem to have a good choice in flowers, and I’d love some for my home.”

“O-oh,” He said. “Of course,”

He quickly picked up his jacket which had been draped over another chair. From the pocket, he pulled out a business card, handing it to the artist.

“It’s really not far from here, but it’s a small shop so you might miss it.”

“Well,” Angela said. “I suppose I’ll see you there then.” She smiled again.

Genji felt himself blush.

 


End file.
